Hetalia One Shots!
by Russia's Lover xD
Summary: These are one shots the you fill your name into the stories! Yah! So I hope you enjoy then and some of them are requested from people and you could always request one if you like! It might take a while but I can write you one!
1. Male! Belarus

You were at my house. Right now you and I were watching T.V. "Hey Scarlet?" I looked at you and said "Yeah what's up?" I sat up and looked at you. "W-Well is Nickolai going to be here?" I looked at you and smirked because I knew you had a crush on him. I said "Oh Nickolai is upstairs right now trying to come up with a plan to get me to marry him or something like that." She looked at me with envy. I raised both my hands up and I was screaming "AHHHHHH! DON'T HURT ME!" Then we heard a loud thump and running coming from the stairs. I screamed and ran to a closet. I left you out there on purpose. When Nickolai came down I heard him say "ARE YOU OKAY SUMMER?!" I laughed a bit then I opened the door alittle and I saw you on the floor and Nicky-poo (my nick name for him ) kneeling right beside you. My plan was already going according to my plan. Then I heard you say "Yeah I'm fine I just hurt my foot that's it. But I'm fine." You tried to get up but you couldn't so Nicky-poo carried you to the couch. I quietly texted everyone to meet me outside our house. After everyone gather I told them that I put a baby monitor in there with you guys so we can tell what's happening. So me and the gang were all gathered around the baby monitor thingy after a while it got really boring so you all decided to take a nap. Nickolai asked a very important question for you. And that was 'Will you become one with Belarus?' You happily said yes and when you and your new boo went out to the back yard you found every one including me asleep on the ground with the baby monitor in the middle. So you guys went inside to get my bull horn. You but duck tape around it and through it at us. We all screamed and some of us started running around like we were under attack. When we all stopped we congratulated your relationship. When everyone left you and Nicky-poo shared your first kiss.


	2. Italy

You and Italy have been friends for a long time. One day you both were at his house making pasta. He looked at you and asked, "_? Do-a you like-a me?"  
You nodded and said," Yeah of course I like you! Your my best friend!" He smiled and laughed nervously. "Of course-a we're just-a friends.." He turned away from you and you looked at him confused and reached out to grab his should but your finger somehow accidentally touched his curl. He blushed a deep red and moaned out your name. "_-_?" You blushed and said, " Yeah Italy?" He pushed you against the wall and he started to kiss your neck. You gasped and said," Italy..? What are you doing..?" He smirked and said back to you before dragging you off to his room, " I'm going to show you how real Italian men show there love.." He blushed a deep Scarlett as he whispered the last part in you ear.


	3. America

You and America were at the movies together. You wanted to see Oz The Great And Powerful but he didn't. So you told him that after the movie you would go to his house and watch whatever he wanted to watch. So after the movie you went to his house after your stop at Sonic. ~...~ You are sitting on his couch waiting for America to pick the movie. He chose a horror film. You hated scary movies and apparently so did America. You were holding on to each other and screaming. About halfway into the movie you had to turn off the tv. You and America were sitting completely silent. Then you yawned. " Boy am I tired..but I don't think I can sleep because of the movie we just watched.." He nodded and then said," Hey..um.._ do you wanna maybe sleep with me because I'm the hero and I can protect you and stuff." You blushed and nodded. He took your hand and led you into his room. You laid on one side of the bed and he laid on the other, but in the morning you were on his chest and his arm was around your waist. When you woke up America was playing with your hair and smiling softly at you," Good morning beautiful.." You blushed and looked down only to see his muscular chest. He lifted you head up and kissed you on the lips. " I love you _...will you be my girlfriend?" You smiled and kissed him again for your response.


	4. Germany

Hello it's Anime Freak 007 and I just wanna say I do not own Hetalia! But I wish I did. * goes to the sulking corner*

England: Sorry about her she gets depressed about not owning us...Ariana Get Over Here And Introduce The Next Chapter Thing!

me: NO I DON'T WANNA! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME BUSHY BROWS!

England: MY EYEBROWS AREN'T THAT BUSHY YOU WANKER!

Me: IM NOT A WANKER YOUR A WANKER! So anyways enjoy the story!

You, Germany, Italy and Japan were running laps when all of a sudden the Allies came out of the bushes and "attacked" you guys. I was running by when I saw all of you guys. " Hey guys what's up?" Italy ran up to me and hugged me and then hid behind me. I giggled and asked him if wants to come make pasta with me and we left leaving you guys to fight them. Germany was pissed that we left but beat the allies with you and Japan by his side. He smiled at you and said, " thanks for helping _ you really didn't have to." You smiled and said, " No problem it's the least I could since I like you and all that!" You blushed at what you just said. Germany blushed and asked: " You like me?" You nodded and looked down at you feet. Germany walked towards you and took your hands in his. " I like you to _..no wait I LOVE you..will you be my girlfriend?" You smiled and kissed him and said yes. Italy and I were clapping and cheering for you guys and then Germany came after us because we didn't help you guys defeat the Allies. You just watched your new boyfriend go after your two best friends and laughed.


	5. Romano

Romano

You were Romano's childhood crush and pretty much his only friend besides his brother. So one day you asked him if he wanted to come over and have a movie night with him and he agreed. So a few hours later you are with Romano watching Mission Impossible Ghost Protocol. You started to fall asleep and you head landed on his shoulder. He blushed and looked at you sleeping figure and smiled softly at you. He wrapped his arms around you and carried you to your room. After he put you to bed he fell asleep on the couch. In the morning you tried to wake him up you couldn't so you decided to touch his curl. You didn't know what would happen so you got on top of him and touched it. His eyes opened and he pinned you to the couch. You looked at him and said," What are you doing Roma?" He had a blush in his cheeks and he said with a smile, " I'm going to do a little bit this and a little bit of that.." He looked at you with eyes full of passion. You said, " So...what are you going to do?" He smirked and kissed you. " You'll have to come and find out.." You squeaked and you found out alright. Winky Wonky!


	6. Spain

Spain

You were walking around Spain when you saw Antonio. You smiled and ran up to him. "Hey Toni what up?" He smiled and gave you a big hug. " Nothing much I was just looking for some ingredients for a recipe I was gonna make..do you wanna help me? I mean you don't have to but you can if you want to but..still you don't have to because you might be busy or something.." You giggle at his rambling and said you were free. He smiled and took your hand leading you to shops. After you guys found the ingredients you went to his house and started to make the recipe. Once you guys were done you made some sort of tomato dish. You both sat at the table and ate. Afterwards you walked along the beach which is just across the street from his house. When it was getting dark he held your hand and asked you a question," _...? Will you be my girlfriend?" You smiled and said yes. To seal the deal you both kissed with a slimmer of the sun behind both of you.


	7. Arthur

You were at my house. Right now you and I were watching T.V. "Hey Scarlet?" I looked at you and said "Yeah what's up?" I sat up and looked at you. "W-Well is Arthur going to be here?" I looked at you and smirked because I knew you had a crush on him. I said "Oh Arthur is upstairs right now trying to come up with a plan to get revenge on America him or something like that or he is fantasizing about you and him." She looked at me with An angry face. I raised both my hands up and I was screaming "AHHHHHH! DON'T HURT ME!" Then we heard a loud thump and running coming from the stairs. I screamed and ran to a closet. I left you out there on purpose. When Arthur came down I heard him say "ARE YOU OKAY _?!" I laughed a bit then I opened the door alittle and I saw you on the floor and Iggy Piggy (my nick name for him ) kneeling right beside you. My plan was already going according to my plan. Then I heard you say "Yeah I'm fine I just hurt my foot that's it. But I'm fine." You tried to get up but you couldn't so Iggy Piggy carried you to the couch. I quietly texted everyone to meet me outside our house. After everyone gather I told them that I put a baby monitor in there with you guys so we can tell what's happening. So me and the gang were all gathered around the baby monitor thingy after a while it got really boring so you all decided to take a nap. Arthur asked a very important question for you. And that was 'Will you become one with Great Britian?' You happily said yes and when you and your new boo went out to the back yard you found every one including me asleep on the ground with the baby monitor in the middle. So you guys went inside to get my bull horn. You but duck tape around it and through it at us. We all screamed and some of us started running around like we were under attack. When we all stopped we congratulated your new relationship. When everyone left you and Iggy Piggy shared your first kiss.


	8. Latvia

Latvia

You were heading over to Russia's house to discuss some business. When you got to his house you were greeted by Latvia. You looked at him and blushed and he just smiled at you and motioned for you to come in. Once you stepped in he pushed you up against the wall and whispered, " Be careful _..I don't what you to get hurt in any way..and maybe afterwards we can hang out or something.." You blushed and nodded. He let go and straightened out his red jacket that you thought looked sexy on him. You walked to Russia's study and knocked. You heard him say, " Come in, da." You walked in and sat down in one of the chairs. He looked at you and smiled. " So why did you come here today _?" You smiled back and said," I would like to offer you a trade.." His eyes had a mysterious glint. He nodded for you to continue. " I will trade you Germany (sorry Germany..please don't hate me.. Germany: I hate you and your ass face! Me: *cries* I said I was sorry!) if you will give me Latvia." He nodded and held out his hand and said," Deal..thanks for the trade." You smiled and called Germany and he was yelling at you but he came as soon as he could and you and Russia made your trade. Once you took Latvia home he pushed you against the wall for the second time and kissed you with passion and with lust. He huskily said to you," _ you kept your promise..so now you will be rewarded." You smirked and asked, " So what is my reward?" He chuckled and bit your neck gaining a moan out of you. " Your reward is right in front of you but not like this.." You blushed and smiled leading him to your room. Everyone in the house could hear both of you..and they all knew what was going on wink wink.


	9. Prussia

Prussia

You were walking down the street when you accidentally bumped into someone, and that someone fell on top of you but his arms stopped himself from all of his body weight so that he wouldn't crush you. You looked up and saw..Gilbert. You blushed and looked away. He smiled and did his famous laugh. " Vell, Vell. Isn't it _. Vhat are you doing alone?" You replied with a simple, "Because I can." He chuckled and helped you up. "So do you vant to 'ang out today or somezing?" You blushed and nodded. He took your hand and lead you to a little cafe. You both had a great time and afterwards you two went for a walk in the park. " So _ vhat are you doing tomorrow?" You looked at him and said you were free. He smiled and kissed you quickly on the lips before running off and saying," I'll pick you up at 12:00 so be ready!" Once he was out of sight you touched your lips and said" Did he just kiss me...and ask me out on a date...? Best day ever!" So you went home and picked out what you were going to wear tomorrow for your date. Your date went well and after your dinner he asked you to be his girlfriend. When you said yes he did his laugh and yelled, " Look everybody this awesome girl I know just said yes to becoming my girlfriend!" Everyone in the restaurant clapped and congratulated us. After we left he took you home and that night you fell asleep in each others arms.

This one was soo sweet! Gilbert wasn't a total ass..but we all live him when he is an ass so..what ever..


	10. Prussia Request

Prussia

(request)

You were at your house asleep when all of a sudden you woke up to the sound of your window opening. You shot out of your bed and into a fighting position. It was Gilbert. You sweats dropped and yelled at him for scaring the hell out of you. He just laughed and said, " It wasn't my fault zhat you locked zhe door." You sighed and told him that the reason you did was to keep unwanted pests like him out of your house if you were asleep or gone. He just smiled and laid down on you bed and "fell asleep". You were mad and tried to pull him off the bed but that didn't work so you tried to push him off and it didn't work..so you did the unthinkable and kissed him. His eyes shot open and he surprised you by kissing back. You pulled away and and yelled at him for faking. He just smiled and pins you down making you blush and stop talking. " Oh Jaz Vhy do you have to accuse me of everyzing? Don't you like me?" He leans down licking your neck. You gasp shakily and nod because your mouth was unable to form any words. He chuckles and starts to kiss your neck up to your lips. He moan quietly and then you reach up and run your fingers through his hair. He smirk and told you," you wanna pass he time by doing a little bit of zhis and a little bit of zhat?" You smirked and was one step ahead of him now by taking off his shirt and your shirt. Lets just say you guys were rocking the bed and the next morning you got calls from the neighbors about what happened last night.

That was for my friend LittleLobsterLocks! I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Authors Note 1

Hey guys its me Anime Freak 007. I have some bad news...I won't be able to post anything this week...I know, I know..bad me..but my cousins are in town..so yeah..I'll write new chaperone but I won't be able to post them but I will write one everyday! Live all of my readers and requests are welcome at anytime! Anime Freak 007 out!


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Hey guys..I'm gonna go to the doctors because I might have broken my sternum..I did a front flip off a diving board and I landed wrong so I might be out for a while but I'll make she to write some new chapters...  
So Anime Freak 007 out..


	13. China

China done

You were about to leave for the Allies meeting when you got a phone call from America. He told you that the Axis has captured China.  
You hung up and ran back inside your house and grabbed you pistols and ammo. You liked China a lot and you were gonna tell him today that you have feeling for him but those idiots, the Axis, kidnapped him so you weren't able to tell him. So you texted America and told him that you were gonna go rescue China. He laughed and said that the hero should come with you. You said sure and went after the Axis.

Le time skip to fighting the Allies

You were bleeding from cuts and scrapes but you didn't care you were to busy trying to defeat the Axis so you could go find China. You shot at Germany and the bullet hit him in the leg. He yelled out in pain and fell to the floor. You ran past him while America and the others were fighting Japan. Italy was crying next to Germany ~...~ no surprise there.. You ran into random rooms until you found him. "China! Your alright!" He smiled at you. " _-San you came to get me aru! Thanks so much!" You blushed and helped him up after getting the chains off of him. He kissed you on the lips for a brief second and then pulled away. Both of you were blushing and you were both leaning in for another kiss when America and the others burst through the door. They laughed at the two of you because you and China were blushing a deep red.

Le time skip

China took you to his house to clean your wounds. He was cleaning one on you stomach, he was blushing and trying not to look up. You saw this smiled. " Yao I think I have another cut.." You said. He looked at you and nodded. So you sat up and pointed to were the cut was. He blushed because it was across your chest. He started to clean it but he kept sneaking glances at you boobs. Then all of a sudden he pushed you down and got on top of you kissing you very passionately. You gasped and his tongue went into your mouth and you both had a fight for dominance. Yao won and he was searching every inch of your mouth. All of a sudden America walks in with a scary movies and bags of popcorn. You two break apart and watch scary movies all night long with America and China. In the morning you wake up in a bed next China. You cuddle closer and he wraps his arms around you and whispers, " I love you. Will you be my girlfriend, aru?" You smiled and squealed yes a thousand times.


	14. Authors Note 3

Hey guys I know your gonna hate me but I only wrote one one shot...I know I know..bad me bad..so anyways about my sternum it is broken and it is slowly attaching itself together again..the reason I know this is because my parents are doctors..well that's it. I will write more stories so please be patient with me..Anime Freak 007 out!


End file.
